


A Band AU

by NamelessGravestone



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, Battle of the Bands, Charles You Slut, Drug Use, Erik has Issues, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, M/M, Stupidity, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessGravestone/pseuds/NamelessGravestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dont have a title yet...</p>
<p>I was thinking, "why the fuck not," Erik is moody and weird and Charles wants to bone. </p>
<p>Its a band fic, its what you think it is. but worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Band AU

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter or fic was inspired by; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GurkREc-q4I (In This Moment; Whore) Just the lyrics and then bam I thought of this fic and I like bands...dear lord...I don't even know...

Chapter One;   
Whore 

Charles crossed his arms over his chest as he looked around the dimly lit room. A club filled with metal heads as it was battle of the bands. It wasn't too shabby, Charles noted. A fairly large enough stage. the floor was slightly filled as the majority of people were at the bar calling the bartender over. Charles decide to nurse his beer that he regret buying. The university student thought it was a great idea to sit alone as he stood out like a sore thumb. Everyone else was in black or in band tees. Charles was sporting a nice causal suit, he felt really out of place as the business men had band t-shirt under their work cloths. He would get side glances of confusion from others as he had to thank his sister for that. Running a hand on his hair he jumped hearing the sound of a searching guitar ringing into his ears as the vocals began to scream. Frowning, Charles huffed as the crowd seem so distasteful. There was a reason why he sat alone, drinking an over price beer, sulking; his sister's boyfriends band. He came to support the up comers as Raven basically begged him to do so.

The last band had thankfully finished they began to pack up.Charles felt like he had a nervous twitch as he reach to grab his phone for the 100th time to check nothing, ,"This doesn't seem like your scene. Did you happen to walk into the wrong club? The poetic society is just down the street," The voice was sarcastic and low as a chuckled follow.Charles was having none of this strangers taunts, he was simply frustrated that he couldn't pick up anyone as they didn't seem to interested him. 

"I didn't know screaming and destroying instruments were music," Charles bit right back as he finally looked up at the stranger to only meet with a handsome face. Poor Charles regret saying such words as the man face seem to have scrunch for a moment in anger as it was soon gone. He watched as the man took the only empty seat beside him and stare him right into his eyes. Charles was taken back by such an tense stare that his face began to blush. 

"You clearly don't listen to what they are screaming about, and it takes skills to, destroy, instruments. " The strangers voice was in a low growl as he spoke. He then straight up and gave a small smirk, "Beside those guys can't even play," he gesture to the band that was still packing up. "So I can't hold it against you, that you have a bad impression of this style of music." The stranger straighten his leather jacket out while looking away at the crowd. "But if you stay around for the last band, you'll think differently. But that's up to you. They'll show you a sight you've never seen." The man shrugged as he stood up and glance over towards Charles drink and raised an eyebrow. With that the tall man left with out an other word. 

Charles wanted to react and say something but the way the other held the conversation. He felt compel to stay for the last band, it was after Raven's boyfriends band so that wait couldn't be so bad. Charles notice that the other band began to set up. And there he was, geeky little Hank, looking lost and frighten. Charles had wonder how Hank even go into a band, maybe he was a genius at what he played. Frowning, Charles wish he could order an other over priced beer to drown out everything, but what kept replying in his mind is that look of the strangers face; how intense he was when he spoke about the music, so passionate yet angry. 

"This is the first time they are performing in front of huge crowd!" Charles jumped as his dear sister practical screamed in his ear. He suppose she had some hearing lost due to the overly loud amps. Raven pointed towards the kids that ran to the front of the stage. The group of teenagers started to minick a guitar and cheering as they seem overly excited. Charles then glance towards the adults whom stood around the bar talking among themselves while holding their drinks. It was a great contrast of people Charles thought. "They have a fan base you know, after this set they'll gain more fans, I can feel it Charles, they are going somewhere." Raven shouted once more as she stolen Charles beer to take a great big gulp and grinned. 

"Is there fans a majority of angsty teenagers?" with those words leaving Charles mouth Raven frown and roughly slammed his beer back onto the coaster. Raven crossed her arms and gave him a , 'did you really have to say that' kind of look as then the feed back of the mic was heard as it rang loudly that even Raven whine. 

 

"Sorry," A sleepish voice chimed as it followed a slight chuckled, it earn the vocalist a bunch of screaming girls. "Hey, I'm Banshee, and this is, GMen." Sean gave off his signature smile as the crowd roared for him. He could hear girls screaming their love for him as he chuckled at that. Darwin started to pluck a few strings as the group was taunting the crowd. The group glance at each other with smug smiles on their faces as Sean gripped onto the mic stand. He brought the mic close to his lips as the faint sound of his breathing was heard, "Ready?" he whispered followed by a loud crash of the hi-hat as the guitar whaled in, with that Sean inhaled as his first note was loud and long- it cause the whole room to stare in awe as the song continue. It even took Charles by surprise, he had thought Hank's band was merely kids in the basement dicking around, but the sound wasn't so bad. 

Many would say the GMen influences was that of Iron Madian, Megdeth, Juda Prist and AC/DC. The reason being is that the vocals reminded them of 80 metal. with out the big hair that is. Sean was the power house of the whole band and not many notice when Hank missed a beat. Raven cheered along the crowd throwing her horn up, she glance over to see Charles with a neutral expression. Raven's brown furrowed once more as she left Charles to go cheer on her boyfriend. Charles has noted when Raven left and began to drink once again. He studied the crowd once more. Teenagers thrashing around and singing along, it was a small group of fans but they were highly energetic. Others stood around and watched with interested to see what next. Others at the bar where just watching and seem like making comments. The university student was surprise that a few of them even went towards the door to go outside.

Once the last song played, it seem like there was less people in the venue. Charles wonder if GMen were THAT bad, or people rather keep 80's metal in the 80's. It didn't bother the band as they were all smiling and letting the crowd touch them. Sean grabbed onto the mic stand once more as he sleepish said, "On Drum, Havok!" Havok stood up and crash the two hi-hats, "On guitar, Darwin," Darwin began to shriek notes on the guitar "On guitar, Angel," Angel gave a quick shred as the crowd when crazy. "On bass Beast!" Hank plucked strings in a cool melody which impressed Charles. "And of course, the most handsome man, myself Banshee, We thank you!" with that Sean bowed and walked off stage blowing kisses. The rest of the band started to pack up their equipment as the talked with the crowd and took pictures with them. 

Charles saw why GMen has such a loyal fanbase, the group were down to earth and talked with their fans, he had hope they would of blown him away. But sadly they weren't there yet, Charles now understood what Raven was ranting about now. It was quiet for a slight moment- then the ringing of his ear drums began.He sighed hoping he could leave since Hank's band was done. Charles was about to get up as he finished his beer as a group of people started to flood the floor. He view people shoving to get closer as the chatter got louder. Charles wonder who of these local bands had such a strong following. Females stood to the left and right, as the males went straight to the front. This spark interested in him, he had seen all the bands an none of them brought this much attention. Charles had to wonder what was so special about this last band, then he recalled what the handsome stranger told him. Frowning, he was thinking maybe it was nothing. When Charles stood up from his seat, the strong scent of cigarettes hit his nose as he almost chocked and viewed everyone from outside were tossing their smokes to rush in. Even the older men stood away from the bar. The venue was packed now as he didn't have any personal space. Charles couldn't believe there was really this many people who paid for this event. Some looked like as if they just got there. He was dumbfounded and wiggled his way closer to see what all this excitement was about. 

In a quick flash a tall man walked on stage with a bright red guitar that match his overly loud red suit and the whole venue lost it. Charles thought his earn drums were broken, now he was for sure that he wouldn't be able to hear for the next two months. The wilds screams were louder as the man stood closer, many hands grabbing to touch as the male just gave a dark grin. Blowing a small kiss he walked back to his amp to prepare. Then there is was, more shrieks are an other tall male walked out, where they all models? Charles thought as he watch his mysterious male almost waltz in with such grace. His bass had a design that looked like spirals. His jet black hair was covering his face as this man seem to refuse to give the crowd any attention which they oddly adored. And there it was again that wave of high pitch, mating calls, as Charles would put it. When Charles looked at the third man his heart almost stop beating. 

The handsome stranger, Charles jawed dropped. Did he talked to a rock star? Did he give a bad impression, thought ran across him as he felt a bit dizzy, this was all to much to take. The one thing Charles hated was bad impression, a bad impression on a handsome man who is in a big rock band. He cursed himself out as he glance back towards the stage. His eyes grew large as he stared in amazement. The drum set looked like a work of art, everything was place perfectly as it was so big, double bass peddles, a lot of cymbals. It was breath taking. Charles then eyed the man, who was wearing a tank top that seem to be too loose and leaving nothing to the imagination. He had to take a moment to appreciated those arms. 

"This band is really popular, rumor is that they are getting sign soon," Charles over heard a women talking to her friend. His eyebrow rose and thought, 'they aren't sign yet?' Then a loud thumping was heard as it sounded like a quicken hear beat. The crowd roared as everyone seem very pumped and excited for the show to start. Once the band seem like they were done their set up a screaming frenzies began as the guitar started. Charles felt the crowd move in a wave, being shoved forward he found it hard to breath as they rocked together like the sea. The movement got him closer, so he wasn't complaining as a woman's voice emerged roughly. Charles quickly looked to see a sigh he had never seen before, he quickly grew captivated by the words, "I'm the girl you've been thinking about, The one thing you can't live without, I'm the girl you've been waiting for, I'll have you down on your knees begging for more, I'll have you begging for more," 

Out walked a very beautiful women in tight white pants, a while bra and a large fur coat, her make up was smugged. This sexy women stood in the center as she sang to the crowd leading them by her voices that were harsh yet powerful. What really caught Charles eyes was the drummer, his expressions as he sang along as if it was his story. Those sad yet determined eyes locked into Charles gaze. "You probably thought I wouldn't get this face, You thought I'd end up in the back of a car, You probably thought that i'd never escape, I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a salve to this place." Charles could physically feel himself being shoved away as he didn't advert his eyes. It was a surreal feeling, the drummer was right he'd had never seen this type of performance before as it was truly moving. The only problem was he was hearing a womans voice instead of a mans. The show would of felt different if he was staring at her instead of him, "You don't know how hard I fought to survive, Waking up alone when I was left to die You don't know about this life I've lived, All these roads I've walked All these tears I've bled So how can this be? You're praying to me There's a look in your eyes, I know just what that means I can be, I can be your everything" 

It was as if the drummer was bearing his soul for the crowd yet all they could see was a beautiful women singing these lyrics. A jolt ran through Charles spine as he really started to listen to the words that were being sung to him. His eyes open as he realized just what exactly the drummer was telling him. The crowd sang along, "I can be your whore! I am the dirt you created I am your sinner I am your whore But let me tell you something baby You love me for everything you hate me for" Charles was taken back as he step out of the way to let people swam in. He finally averted his eyes as blushed darkly, it was if the drummer was telling him the story, he was embarrassed for himself as he found himself looking at the bassist whom seem more flirty once he started to play. Charles couldn't help it when he saw a good looking person he couldn't help but stare, the song continue as his eyes wander over the crowd as they sang along and bang their heads, it was pretty amazing to see a crowd so into the music, then he heard how angry and yet empowering voice sang into his ears as Charles took one final look at the drummer who seem to be staring right into his soul, "I can be your whore! I can be your whore! I can be your whore! But let me tell you something baby You love me for everything you hate me for You love me for everything you hate me for" At that moment Charles felt so bare, as if nothing was there anymore it was if the drummer was trying to tell him something. Shivering , the song was over as their gaze still locked until someone had shoved Charles away. In his head he thank them as he rushed into the bathroom. The next song became to play as he could only hear those drums, how strong and powerful they sounded. Taking a deep breath he shook slightly, 

"What the fuck was that? What the fuck just happen? Was he really staring at me? I wasn't even that close, how could he spot me out?" Charles didn't want to go back outside as e feared he'd have an other staring contest with the drummer. Huffing he lean against the wall and closed his eyes. The vibration of the drums help calm him even tho they were fast it seem relaxing. Charles glance at the door, he was missing a really good show and he knew it. Taking a deep breath he went back and ducked into the crowd and headed for the bar. The fans were sill screaming as they sang along and shriek when the guitarist or bassist would come closer. Charles order a drink as he sat by himself at the bar, he was happy he wasn't alone as some others rather just watch them then be in the pit. The vocalist giggled into the microphone.She quickly stepped off stage along with the two strings instruments as that left the drummer. Charles was confused as why the band just left as then silent fell. The drummer glanced up and seem like he was searching, Charles froze, 'Oh god please...' then their eyes met once more as the handsome drummer smirked and titled his head. Then something that Charles has never witness in his life, It wasn't harsh it was utterly melodic. Charles had never heard of a drum solo before, he knew about guitar solo, but he felt as if this act wasnt one. It was a song- a tragic song, the crashing of cymbals seem like the cries of a man in agony. Charles stared as the drummer was putting all his efforts in each flick of the wrist, bouncing slightly as he double peddled, he could see the sweat that cover his body, the drummer was practically glowing, once the set was done, Charles had to remove himself again. 'This is insane,' Charles thought. today was just going to be him meeting Raven's geeky boyfriend. Not being utterly swoon by some drummer with such skills. Cursing, Charles rushed outside the building as the next song played. 

Finally reaching the steps he decide to just sit and wait for Raven, Hoping the fresh air will clear his mind of all that happen. It seem like he was there for only a few seconds as people poured out of the door talking loudly and reviewing what they such saw, he saw girls looking thru their phones at pictures and boys copying the guitarist. It was a whole new world for Charles as he watch the crowd slowly disperse. He waited for Raven as well, soon it seem like it was only the other bands loading their equipment into their vans, then his eye landed on the male beside the van all alone inhaling a cigarette, his feet forbid him as Charles began to walk towards the stranger. Cursing himself out he didn't know why he did this but here he was in front of the taller males he offered a small smile, "Hello again, that was one hell of a show. That was truly a sigh I've never seen-" 'Shit what am I saying?' Charles couldn't determined if in the back of his head he wanted to sleep with the drummer or just hold him tightly and tell him everything is going to be okay. 

The drummer just nodded while inhaling his smoke and looked over at Charles, "I've never seem such a skillful drummer," Charles cooed as he suppose it was his arousal talking. He was close enough to view the other features and he wanted a piece of him. " And your arms must be pretty strong to hit all those notes at the right time," Inside Charles head he was screaming to stop but he gave a slight touch and the drummer flinch slightly. 

"I'm sorry, I don't fuck groupies..." was all he said while putting his cigarette out and walking back inside. Charles was taken back as he was stunned, utterly stunned and almost wanted to scream. What had happen?! He did have intention tonight to pick up someone and bring them home, but a soon to be rock star? THat was even a far strech for him. Charles almost jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder he glance to see Raven face frown. 

"Really Charles? Erik? You go for the most cold heart musician there is?" Cold heart was so far from what Erik truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> ugg~~ TT__TT


End file.
